


Perdón

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Nº8, Drabble Sequence, Drama, F/M, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Problemas matrimoniales, Un pequeño bebé hermoso llamado Katsuki Takeshi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Viktor se sorprende al no ser capaz de perdonar a Yuuri.Yuuri tampoco se perdonaría, al menos eso piensa, hasta que el pequeño Takeshi llega a sus vidas.





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a Sthefy por betear este Drabble.

Ganar la medalla de oro en su última temporada no valió la pena.

Yuuri lo descubrió al encontrar su rostro en revistas; escandalosas portadas sobre su vida privada, la mala crianza que le proporcionaba a su hija, y su desmedida ambición como competidor. Lo tachaban, apuntándole con los dedos y ojos acusadores, con muecas de aversión y ligeros tintes de chistes en su tono mordaz al hablar.

Intentó convencerse de que no importaba, había cumplidos una meta auto-impuesta, y su superación valía más que cualquier comentario sarcástico sobre su vida privada.

Él estaba bien, Tory estaba bien, nadie había salido herido.

_Estaba. Todo. Bien._

Claro, aquella excusa no pesó para el momento en que fue rechazado por Viktor.

Sabía que no era la intención de su esposo mostrarse taciturno. Era natural, le había mentido y heridas como aquella en un matrimonio, llegaban más profundo que cualquier disputa.

Aún así, eso no evitaba que le doliera.

—S _í, sí. —_ Canturreó el conductor del programa en la pantalla de plasma. Yuuri echó un vistazo distraído al programa de deporte mientras cortaba zanahorias para un asado. El hombre parecía un gato que estaba a punto de comerse un canario, el co-conductor sonrió en respuesta en cizañera complicidad. — _Johanson se lesionó y a todos nos pesa  porque era su última temporada pero, ya que hablamos de últimas temporadas, ¿por qué no hablar de Yuuri Katsuki?_

Yuuri se heló.

La risa del co-conductor zumbó en sus oídos como si un terremoto sacudiera la tierra.

— _Lo sabemos, es un tema muy hablado, pero ¡vamos! El chico no sólo rompió la marca de su esposo, ¿acaso no es el primer patinador de hielo que gana una medalla estando embarazado?_

 _—Aún no comprendo, Dave. —_ Interrumpió el otro conductor. — _¿Cómo a la ISU se le pasó esto? ¿Acaso no llevan un estricto control sobre  la salud de sus competidores?  Entonces, ¿cómo un chico con un mes de embarazo, con pareja, y con un embarazo previo registrado, pudo saltarse una revisión de rutina? ¿No te parece sospechoso?_

_—No, no, no. Frank, yo no culparía a la ISU, está claro que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo desde que está en vigencia, ¿ha habido algún altercado como este antes? ¡No! Es el primero en su tipo. Yo culparía a Katsuki, fue irresponsable de su parte comprometerse  a tal magnitud sólo por un record ¡Y con un beb-_

El televisor se apagó y con ello dejo un silencio ensordecedor que le hizo estremecer.

—No deberías estar viendo eso. —Viktor había llegado en algún punto de su letargo. Yuuri parpadeó  para enfocar  entre los ojos empapados el control del televisor en las manos de su esposo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando o del ruido de la puerta al abrirse, ni siquiera a Makkachin ladrar entretenido ante la llegada de Viktor.

—D-dicen la verdad. —Intentó no gimotear, pero las hormonas del embarazo lo traicionaron. Apartó el cuchillo con brusquedad para darse cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo había estado presionando la afilada punta contra el torso de su pulgar izquierdo, en vez de haber sido apoyado en la zanahoria.

—¡Estás herido!—Viktor corrió desde la sala hasta la cocina. Makkachin lo siguió ladrando con alegría. — дерьмо, Yuuri!

—Fue sólo un accidente. —Negó. Su esposo no lo miró a los ojos, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, una expresión que rara vez se veía en él. Empezó a curarlo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había debajo de la alacena, escondido entre la leche de Tory y las croquetas de Makkachin. —Viktor, no tienes que curarme, yo puedo hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, siguió aplicando el alcohol con la expresión más neutra que Yuuri hubiera visto.

—Viktor, para.

Nada, ni un gesto.

—¡Ya para, te estoy hablando!—Le reclamó. El silenció de su esposo le pesaba, podía soportar la risa de los conductores de televisión, pero no la indiferencia del hombre que amaba. Viktor suspiró, ajustándole una vendita con ojos  vacíos.

—¿Dónde está Tory?—Preguntó con voz monótona.

—Está con Mila y Otabek.

Un pequeño silencio, incómodo y sofocante, inundó de nuevo la habitación.

—Contrataré a un ama de llaves, debes guardar reposo.

Yuuri no protestó,  por un momento quiso hacerlo pero la impotencia en su pecho no le permitió más que asentir.   Viktor, con la inusual expresión de molestia en su rostro, se volteó con un suspiro.

Esa era su interacción desde el último Grand Prix cuando resultara con una hemorragia  a causa del sobre-esfuerzo físico. Estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco meses después del abril que cursaba y aunque tuviera aún que guardar reposo, ya no estaría limitado a unas cuantas horas de pie al día.  El problema, para Yuuri, en realidad no era la amenaza de aborto, era Viktor, con su fría expresión y pocas palabras.

No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, y… pesaba. Pesaba tanto como la culpa cada vez que se daba cuenta como su vientre se expandía con la nueva vida en su interior. Pesaba en las noches, cuando su esposo prefería dormir en el sofá para no incomodarlo.

Se sentía como un intruso en su propia vida.

Y  no culpaba a Viktor por su actitud, Yuuri no culpaba a nadie que lo mirara con ojos insidiosos y lo juzgara. Se lo merecía, era su precio a pagar.

Aún así, el rechazo de Viktor le dolía.

Para su quinto mes de embarazo, ya una mucama cuidaba del departamento. Pasaba más tiempo con Tory, y los canales de deportes y farándula estaban bloqueados por el proveedor a petición de Viktor.

Había noches en que Viktor no llegaba a casa, ocupado con el entrenamiento de Yurio.

Y cada una de esas noches, Yuuri sentía como su matrimonio se resquebrajaba  un poco más.

—Mamá.—Tory estaba recostada sobre el vientre de Yuuri con los labios alineados con el ombligo de su madre. Sus grandes ojos le miraron iluminados por el suave resplandor de la lámpara en forma de luna de su habitación, últimamente había estado durmiendo junto a Tory en su pequeña cama infantil para apaciguar su soledad.

A Tory le había encantado.

—¿Sí?

La niña dudó,  ya casi cumpliría  dos años y su ya usual soltura al hablar estaba avanzando con palabras combinadas.

—¿Papá se _divorcironara(1*)_?

Yuuri sintió su corazón caerse en nudo hasta su estomago.

—¿D-dónde oíste eso?—Tartamudeó, la garganta seca y el niño en su interior intranquilo, Tory exhaló sorprendida apoyando su mejilla contra la barriga de Yuuri, obviamente inocente sobre la pregunta que hizo.

—Señora Ekaterina lo dijo, en el ascensor. — Murmulló. —, ¿Papá se _divorcironara_?

Yuuri abrió la boca, más nada salió de allí.

—N-no lo sé.

Tory frunció la nariz.

—No me gusta.

Se refería a todo, a la atmosfera pesada, al irremediable cambio en casa y cómo los vecinos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Esto estaba afectando a su hija.

—A mí tampoco, princesa.

La pequeña conversación no hizo más que sumirlo en un humor pesado el resto del embarazo. No supo si Viktor lo notó, pero empezó a llegar más temprano de nuevo, intentando en lo posible  no dejar a Yuuri sólo durante la noche.

Pero siguieron sin hablar.

El cumpleaños de Tory vino y se fue, y con ello el gran pastel y la fiesta infatil.

La fecha de parto estaba cada vez más cerca, abriéndose paso en el calendario como un monstruo fangoso.

El día llegó.

Fue metódico y llano, una cesárea programada para septiembre. Se levantaron, desayunaron y  fueron al hospital con una horda de paparazzis detrás  de ellos.

Los flashes lograron captar a un hombre embarazado de expresión plana, sin emoción en los ojos, las manos protegiendo el pequeño bulto en su vientre y  a un hombre ruso de mal humor, apartando las cámaras de su esposo.  Tory se había quedado en casa, con la ama de llaves.

Yuuri intentó ser fuerte, ya había pasado por el proceso  antes y los pasos parecían algo de rutina, se despidió de Viktor con un frio beso en la mejilla. En verdad nada logró perturbarlo, ni la anestesia, ni el bisturí en su carne, tampoco el jaleo de los médicos tras la frágil barrera de tela entre la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su pecho, nada hasta _eso._

El llanto de su hijo al salir de su cálida estancia, finalmente fuera, sollozando vivo y sano.

Fue ese el momento en el que toda la rabia y culpa salió de su pecho. Lloró, lloró gritando como nunca, exigiendo a su hijo de vuelta con él.

La enfermera jadeó sorprendida por el arrebato del paciente que antes se había mantenido calmado,  entre el curetaje y los puntos, le pasaron a un bulto rosado que barbullaba enojado.

Yuuri lloró al recibirlo en brazos. Su hijo tenía el cabello de Viktor y una tonalidad rosa en la piel que presagiaba el mismo tono de piel blanco de porcelana, idéntico al de Tory.  Arrugado y bravo, se aferró a él con el pequeño ceño fruncido y el labio inferior gordo por su muesca de enfado.

Era aquella la vida que puso en peligro, su pequeño.

—Takeshi. —Sollozó, el nombre había sido propuesto por Viktor en una distraída tarde luego del cumpleaños de Tory, cuando ya era seguro que el bebé sería varón. En ese entonces parecía más que una formalidad para reconocer la influencia de los amigos de Yuuri en su vida, tal como lo era Takeshi Nishigori, pero en ese momento no encontraba un nombre más perfecto para su pequeño bebé —Perdóname, lo siento.

Pero Takeshi no respondió. Era un bebé, sin posibilidades de sentir rencor o vacilación por sentimientos tan complejos. Tan sólo se aferró a él, exigiendo con su pequeño barbullo algo del calor de su madre.

Takeshi no tenía nada que perdonar, a lo que a él respectaba, no había pasado nada.

Viktor también vio aquello cuando se asomó por primera vez dentro de la habitación de hospital, cuando la primera imagen que lo arribó fue la de su dulce Yuuri sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé dormilón en sus brazos.

—Lo siento.—Sorprendentemente, las palabras salieron de los labios de Viktor, las lagrimas tibias derramadas de los ojos aguamarina, Yuuri no pudo creerlo por unos minutos.—No debí, nunca quise, eres lo más preciado en mi vida,  te prometo que jamás volveré a tratarte así. No intenté comprenderte, no intenté ponerme de tu lado ni por un minuto.

Viktor lo abrazó, ahogándolo en perfume caro, calidez y aceptación. Yuuri pudo aceptarlo, despojarse de la culpa y echarle toda la responsabilidad a Viktor.

Pero no lo hizo.

—No.

—¿Eh?—Viktor titubeó, con sus hermosos ojos empapados.

—Fue mi culpa, y lo entiendo. Fue egoísta, no confié en ti, puse mis intereses por encima de él. —Tomó la pequeña manito de Takeshi entre sus manos, el bebé suspiró en sueños.—Por encima incluso de nosotros, perdóname tú a mí.

Viktor sonrió, un beso apretado le robó el aliento antes de que estallara en carcajadas.

Ese era su Vitya, sonriente y alegre, sin una pizca de rigidez y frialdad en su semblante.

—Te perdono. —Le combinó al robarle un segundo beso.—Siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que hagas.

El abrazo apretado que Viktor le proporcionó después de ello, despertó al pequeño Takeshi, que barbulló enojado agitando sus temblorosos brazos en protesta.

Viktor le sonrió.

Y, desde ese momento, Yuuri supo que en verdad  estaba perdonado. No borraba de ninguna manera todo lo que había hecho, pero no ser receptor del resentimiento de Viktor le bastó. Abrazó a su pequeño Takeshi Katsuki y le besó la coronilla, contento de no ser odiado tampoco por aquel pequeño ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que este drabble pueda compensar las dudas que haya dejado el sexto drabble. A lo que a mí respecta, estos dos habrían generado una barrera principalmente por el pensamiento del niño no nato al que dañaron (porque si, Viktor se sentiría responsable). En el mundo real, las cosas no se solucionan tan facil, pero estos son Viktor y Yuuri, y al ver a su hijo nacer completamente sano, les haría romper con la culpa que ambos cargaban.
> 
> Yuuri sabe que hizo mal, pero como es usual, le gusta llevar sus cargas en silencio.  
> Viktor por otra parte, quería distanciarlo de todo lo que le pudiera hacer pensar que era un desconsiderado como los medios querían relucir, pero sus propios conflictos no ayudaban.
> 
> Espero le haya gustado. :) Ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Divorcioronara (1): No es un error de dedo, sólo que Tory tiene ya casi dos años y a esa edad no hilan muy bien frases ni palabras largas.


End file.
